


【新鳴】夏天‧冰棒與你

by lovetitle



Category: 203號室的妖怪先生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 二刷限定贈品圖相關





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　濕黏悶熱的暑假還要被關在學校上課考試，真是人間煉獄。  
　　含著新幫自己買來的草莓冰棒，鳴才覺得有點活過來的感覺，剛考完數學的他放空腦子、不想思考任何事，專心啃的手上的冰棒。不知放在何處的目光，轉了兩圈最後落到座位前方的人身上。  
　　新，自己的室友，當初在福利社買飲料時認識的，是足球隊裡的主力成員，當然也是學校的風雲人物，也有不少女生喜歡他。有些女生知道自己和他比較好，還來問自己關於新的事情。  
　　新在女生圈中受歡迎的狀況，當然讓鳴心生羨慕，但是想想要花許多時間在社團內、與人相處上，鳴不免覺得麻煩，與其花時間在那些事情上，不如陪白虎完場電動還有趣多了，雖然八成會被慘電。  
　　以客觀角度來說，新是個不錯的對象，既是校園風雲人物，長得高又不差，運動一把罩，功課也不差，人緣極好，如果自己是女生也會喜歡上他吧──鳴剛好和新對上眼，新對著自己笑了笑，心虛的鳴閃過他的視線，臉蛋覺得有點燙。  
　　啊，自己在想些什麼呢！新是自己的朋友，不能對朋友有這種奇怪的想法。  
　　「啊！」新突然叫了一聲。  
　　鳴抬頭一看，看到新的冰棒融化滴在他的手上，他直接伸出舌頭舔掉手背上的甜膩。  
　　鮮紅色的舌頭舔掉滴落的白色液體，雖然理智上明白那是牛奶冰棒融化的液體，但是腦子不受控制的鳴不停地想歪，鳴把頭埋在桌子裡，低著頭專心地吃著冰棒，他覺得臉要燒起來了。

 

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> 覺得編輯太狡猾了，居然想出二刷限定這種東西，為了二刷限定買了第二本的我實在是wwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
> 圖實在是太可愛了，買了完全不後悔！！！！！！！！  
> 寫到一半仔細看圖才發現他們居然一人帶一邊耳機，可惡一開始沒注意到，只好下次有機會再補這點了  
> 很喜歡203教室這部，歡樂搞笑卻不失沉重的主線，不論什麼時候看到排擠的主題，心還是會一揪覺得有點疼。很高興能收到單行本，希望有機會能看到更多老師的漫畫！！


End file.
